disneylandparkfandomcom-20200213-history
Walt Disney Parks and Resorts
Walt Disney Parks and Resorts is the segment of the Walt Disney Company that conceives, builds, and manages the company's theme parks and holiday resorts, as well as a variety of additional family-oriented leisure enterprises. It is one of four major business segments of the company, the other three being Consumer Products, Media Networks, and Studio Entertainment. The Parks and Resorts division was founded in 1971 as Walt Disney Attractions when Disney's second theme park, the Magic Kingdom at the Walt Disney World Resort in Florida, opened, joining the original Disneyland in California. The chairman of Walt Disney Parks and Resorts is Thomas O. Staggs. Staggs reports to current Disney CEO Robert Iger, and former CEO and founder Walt Disney in essence. Disney Resorts Disneyland Resort :Main article: Disneyland Resort Disneyland opened as a single park by Walt Disney on July 17, 1955, in Anaheim, California. It was officially open to the public on July 18, 1955. In 2001, the area was officially renamed the Disneyland Resort with the opening of Disney California Adventure Park, two new resort hotels and the Downtown Disney retail, dining and entertainment district. The resort occupies 500 acres (2.0 square kilometers), listed below, and are divided into parks, shopping centers, and resorts. Parks: *Disneyland *Disney California Adventure Park *Disneyland Hotel *Paradise Pier Hotel *Grand Californian Hotel *Downtown Disney Walt Disney World Resort :Main article: Walt Disney World Resort The Walt Disney World Resort opened October 1, 1971, with the Magic Kingdom (similar in layout to Disneyland) and three resort hotels a few miles southwest of Orlando. The property is twice the size of Manhattan, with about a quarter of it having been developed to date. It has become the most popular tourist destination on Earth, with four theme parks, two water parks, a shopping and entertainment complex, 20 resort hotels and eight golf courses. The resort is divided into parks, shopping centers, and resorts. Parks: *Magic Kingdom *Epcot *Disney's Hollywood Studios (formerly known as Disney-MGM Studios) *Disney's Animal Kingdom *Downtown Disney *Blizzard Beach *Typhoon Lagoon *ESPN Wide World of Sports (née Disney's Wide World of Sports) Tokyo Disney Resort :Main article: Tokyo Disney Resort The Tokyo Disney Resort, located in Urayasu, Chiba, Japan, opened April 15, 1983. On September 4, 2001, the resort expanded with Tokyo DisneySea. There are several resort hotels on site, but only three are actually owned by the resort, which boasts the largest parking structure in the world. Tokyo Disney Resort is fully owned and operated by the Oriental Land Company and is licensed by the Walt Disney Company. The resort was built by Walt Disney Imagineering, and Disney maintains a degree of control; Nick Franklin leads the Walt Disney Attractions Japan team at the Walt Disney Company, which communicates with the Oriental Land Company over all aspects of the Resort, and assigns Imagineers to the Resort. Its properties, listed below, are divided into parks, shopping centers, and resorts. Parks: *Tokyo Disneyland *Tokyo DisneySea *Downtown Disney Disneyland Paris :Main article: Disneyland Paris Disneyland Paris, Disney's second resort complex outside the United States, opened April 12, 1992, as Euro Disney Resort. Located in Marne-la-Vallée in the suburbs of Paris, France, it features two theme parks, a golf course, an entertainment complex and six Disney resort hotels. It is maintained and managed by Euro Disney S.C.A., a company partially owned by the Walt Disney Company whose stock is traded on Euronext. Its properties sit on 4940 acres (20.0 square kilometers), listed below, and are divided into parks, shopping centers, and resorts. Parks: *Disneyland Park *Walt Disney Studios Park *Disney Village Hong Kong Disneyland Resort :Main article: Hong Kong Disneyland Hong Kong Disneyland, Disney's fifth resort and its second in Asia, opened September 12, 2005. The resort is located in Penny's Bay, Lantau Island, Hong Kong. Currently, the resort consists of one theme park and two hotels, with land reserved for future expansion. It is owned and operated by Hong Kong International Theme Parks, an incorporated company jointly owned by the Walt Disney Company and the Government of Hong Kong. Hong Kong Disneyland Resort sits on 320 acres (1.3 square kilometers). Parks: *Hong Kong Disneyland *Inspiration Lake Recreation Centre Shanghai Disneyland Resort :Main article: Shanghai Disneyland In November 2009, Disney received approval from the central government of China to build a Disney theme park in the Pudong district of Shanghai. "China is one of the most dynamic, exciting and important countries in the world and this approval marks a very significant milestone for Walt Disney Co in mainland China," said Robert Iger, president and CEO of Disney. The park opened with the rest of the resort on June 16, 2016. Parks: *Shanghai Disneyland Park Toronto Disney Resort :Main article: Toronto Disney Resort In April 2018, Disney received approval from the central government of Canada, Ontario to build a Disney theme park in the Toronto Islands district of Toronto. "Here in Toronto at this spectacular location, we are dreaming of something truly magical that not only showcases the best of Disney’s storytelling but also creates a one-of-a-kind destination that will delight and entertain people for generations to come" said Robert Iger, president and CEO of Disney. The park opened with the rest of the resort on June 16, 2028. Parks: *Toronto Disneyland Disneyland Montréal Resort :Main article: Disneyland Montréal In November 2020, Disney received approval from the central government of Canada, Québec to build a Disney theme park in the Mount Royal district of Montréal. "Canada is one of the most dynamic, exciting and important countries in the world and this approval marks a very significant milestone for Walt Disney Co in mainland Québec," said Robert Iger, president and CEO of Disney. The park opened with the rest of the resort on June 16, 2030. Parks: *Disneyland Montréal Park Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:California Category:Florida Category:Tokyo Category:Paris Category:Hong Kong Category:Shanghai Category:Toronto Category:Montréal Category:Crossovers Category:Disney parks and attractions